Back Butler, My Butler, Alice
by Anime4Eternirty29
Summary: Alice, A demon, meets Elizabeth on the streets of london. Alice tells Lizzy every thing about Sebastion and Ciel, so to try and convince Ciel that Revenge is wrong, Lizzy makes a contract with Alice, which she soon finds out that Alice gets to take her soul once she completes her contract.


Hey It's me with another Omegle story the stranger i was RPing with are the characters Sebastian and there OC Alice. my characters are Ciel and Lizzy.

I own none of the characters in this story but i edited the story please enjoy our story and wait for the next chapter and be lucky to have been part of it! (more info at bottom of page)

Hi! I'm Lizzy, who are you? *smiles*

*bows, letting dark red hair fall in face* hello lizzy. I am Alice

Hello Alice *bows back*

*stands straight not moving hair* how are you?

I'm good... Just waiting for my soon to be husband, Ciel Phantomhive.

*sighs* oh

*looks at him* why did you do that? i mean actually where not really engaged yet.

*looks back at her, trying not to show jealousy* so you two aren't engaged?

no we're just supposed to but we don't have to get married * does a small laugh*

*moves hair out of face to reveal red eyes* ah. but are you sure he really loves you though?

Thats what i'm not sure about... Ever since the fire he never smines and he's always with his

butler *whispers* i don't trust Ciels butler

*grins* i'm surprised you haven't freaked out yet

*is confused* freaked out about what?

my eyes

Thats the color of sebastian's eyes, sebastian's Ciel's butler

*blankly stares at her* I know who Sebastian is

you do?

*nods and fidgets with hair* how do you not know who he is?

What do you mean? He's a butler named Sebastian michaelis

*stares at her, muttering* im surprised

* looks at alice confused* about what?

that you don't know what Sebastian is

* scared* W...what is he?

*smiles* he is a demon. why haven't you asked about that

WHAT! CIEL'S IN DANGER THEN I GOT TO GO TELL HIM!

*tackles her* I can't let you do that

...But... how did this happen? does Ciel know?

*looks at her* yes he does. im sorry but I don't want to make more people upset

* is silent* Is it ok if i ask... what did ciel have to do to get sebastion?

*sighs* when he lost his parents he summoned Sebastian

What's under his eyepatch?... some sort of bloody socet?

*shudders* no its the contract symbol

*silence*... can i see him?

*shakes head* i'm sorry but no

i want to do something i'm not proud of but... can I make a contract with a demon?

*mutters* do you want to make a contract with me?

yea... I want to make a contract that is so i can convince Ciel that getting revenge is wrong

*gets off her and holds hand out* can you blame him though?

well... he shouldn't have made a contract with a demon so i'm going to do it to so i can

convince ciel he's wrong

then what is your wish, my lady?

what about the contract? don't i have to do something to make this official?

first tell me what you want

ok I want to convince Ciel to stop this silly revenge then find a way to break the contract for Ciel and Sebastian

*bows* I am now yours, my lady

so now what?

*looks at hand* where do you want your contract symbol?

ummmm...i guess...the place where i want it to be is my eye i want to know how it feels to

have it on your eye.

*stares as her eye changes* does it hurt?

ummm a little...is it supposed to?

*shrugs* I guess its because your a human and that's one of your most sensitive parts

ok *looks around* oh yea *takes some fabric of her dress and puts around eye* this will be temporary.

*laughs and pulls something out of coat and hands it to her* here you go

oh thanks!

*puts on eye*

*fidgets with hair* you are very welcome

ok lets find ciel i want to try and convince him now

*starts to walk towards the manor* what are you going to try to convince him?

that revenge is so stupid and he should forget it

*knocks on manor door*

Sebastian: *opens the door and looks at Lizzie then at Alice* hello Lady Elizabeth. Who is this you brought with you?

Hi Sebastian! This is Alice, I just hired him as my butler!

Sebastian: *smiles* you hired a demon as your butler?

*is silent* ... is ciel here?

Sebastian: yes he is

can i talk to him?

yes you can

*goes to door* Ciel: Sebastian who's at the door... Elizabeth?

Lizzy: Hi Ciel!

Sebastian: yes her and her new butler *eyes Alice*

Ciel: ok...Elizabeth, why do you have that cloth over you right eye?

Lizzy:...well...

*looks at alice*

Alice *stares at ciel* she and i are now bound by a contract

*Ciel is silent after a little bit Ciel walks away* Lizzy: wait ciel! Ciel: don't let her enter Sebastian i need to be alone for awhile come back tomorrow Elizabeth. *goes to room*

Alice: *steps inside and goes to his room*

Ciel: why did you do that...

*glares at Alice*

listen and listen good. you don't ever do that again to the girl who loves you

Ciel: *sighs* why did she make a contract...why did she make the same mistake i did? *looks at alice* does she know the responsibility for what she did?

*glares at him* because she wanted to show you that revenge is wrong

Ciel: Answer my question! does she know what happens after the contract is complete!

Lizzy: *heares yelling* Sebby what's happening?

*walks over to him* you never yell at a lady like that. do that again and i will slap you.

Sebastian: i think your butler made him upset

Ciel: *walks out door of room and goes outside* Ciel: lizzy do you know what happens after you complete the contract.

n. why what happens?

*tackles him* don't you dare tell her!

Lizzy: ALICE GET OFF HIM AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS AFTER I COMPLETE THE CONTRACT!

Ciel stares at lizzy *

*stands up and wipes dress off* i get your soul after you complete the contract

Lizzy: *stares at Alice* *sighs* i guess it's a price for this... ok i don't care if you get my soul as long as i do this

*holds out hand to ciel* im sorry i tackled you.

Ciel:I'm...I'm sorry for yelling at you and lizzy i'm just upset...

*looks at lizzy* can i tell him, my lady?

Lizzy: go ahead...

*looks at ciel* Lizzy wants you to see that revenge is wrong and i agree with her...

Ciel: *looks at lizzy* Lizzy...I don't think there's ever going to be a way to break the contract between me and sebastian...and my contract says that i'm going to get revenge on the killers

*leans against a wall, watching*

Lizzy: well I'm going to at least try!

*eyes widen* wow

Lizzy:*Hugs Ciel* but you finally called me Lizzy Ciel: *pats lizzy's head*

Lizzy: can me and my butler come in?

Ciel: yes

*hugs ciel*

Ciel: ok come in but tell me all about this contract of yours and i'll get lizzy a proper eyepatch

Ok Hi again so if you want to participate please go to Omegle and Type in Black Butler Chapter 2 and if I'm on great! See you on Omegle Black Butler fans!

:) (once the second chapter is out this will not work)

And check out my other story Ouran highschool host club fanfic


End file.
